Art, Between You and Me
by Suzuka Haruka
Summary: Rei mendapat tugas musim panas bersama Chris! apa jadinya? keliling fukuoka seharian dan ujungnya ditinggal kereta! hmmm masih abal dan acak-acakan. OOC, RnR? douzo
1. Second met

**Disclaimer** : Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side Second Kiss by Konami~

**Warning** : OOC, typo, acak-acakan, amatiran

The first fic i ever made \('o')/ So, happy reading minna-san~~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sudah seminggu aku bersekolah di Hanegasaki High. Aku adalah freshman di sekolah ini. Tapi baru dua orang yang aku kenal, Saeki Teru dan Onoda Chiyomi. Teru-kun adalah _prince charming_ di sekolahku. Wajah tampan, populer di kalangan wanita, baik dalam olahraga dan pintar. Dia juga ramah pada semua orang yang dia temui kecuali aku. Ya, benar, kecuali AKU! Sifatnya jika sedang bersamaku sangat jauh berbeda. Cuek, suka menyuruh, dingin dan kasar. Ya kukira mungkin itu karena kita baru berteman satu minggu ini. _Ya, who knows.._

Onoda-san berbeda dengan Teru-kun. Dia adalah salah satu murid terpintar di sekolah, nilainya adalah yang kedua terbaik di sekolahku (entah siapa yang pertama). Onoda-san anak yang tidak populer, terkesan cupu dan sangat menyukai binatang. Ya, dia sangat menyukai binatang...

"_Uwaaaa, kawaii!"_ kata Onoda-san mengagetkanku.

"_Hah? Tikus besar itu maksudmu_?" jawabku sambil menunjuk seekor binatang berwarna abu-abu dengan garis hitam belang di atas pohon.

"_Bukan, itu seekor rakun. Hewan malam seharusnya, tapi kenapa bisa ada siang-siang seperti ini ya?"_ tanyanya bingung.

"_Entahlah aku tidak mengerti soal ini, kau suka binatang ya Onoda-san?"_ tanyaku.

"_Un, suka sekali! Mereka menyenangkan jika kau mau mengerti. Dan tentu saja mereka lucu, Harada-san."_ ujarnya bersemangat, membuat kacamatanya turun hingga ke hidung.

Oh ya hampir lupa memperkenalkan diriku! Aku Harada Rei, lahir di musim dingin tepatnya tanggal 25 Januari. Tak ada yang spesial dariku, tapi aku tertarik pada seni...harusnya...

Pagi itu saat istirahat, aku membuka kotak bentoku saat hampir semua murid meninggalkan kelas. Tak lama Onoda-san datang menghampiriku dengan kotak bento berwarna merah marun di tangannya.

"Harada-san, boleh aku makan bersamamu?"

"Oh tentu saja, silahkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong Harada-san, kau sudah menentukan ingin masuk klub apa?" tanya Onoda di sela-sela makan siang kami.

"Hmmm entahlah, kau sudah?" jawabku dengan nada tidak tertarik.

"Un, sudah. Aku akan masuk Dewan Siswa, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Oh, sepertinya cocok untukmu Onoda-san," jawabku sambil mencari-cari udang dalam nasi gorengku.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk klub Seni saja? Kudengar kau suka melukis," tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. hah? Kau tau dari mana? Tidak... Aku tidak bisa melukis," aku tersedak mendengar pertanyaannya.

'_Bagaimana dia tahu mengenai hal ini? Padahal aku tidak pernah memberi tahu siapapun!'_

Istirahat akhirnya usai. Saat pelajaran kimia, pikiranku tak bisa fokus. Kenangan itu terus muncul memenuhi otakku..

*9 tahun yang lalu...*

'_Gambarmu aneh! Apa ini? Hanya coretan tak bermakna! Kanvasmu itu penuh hal-hal buruk!'_ ejek beberapa anak kepadaku.

Aku hanya diam mendengarnya. Tak hanya sekali aku mendengar hal seperti ini. Tapi kali ini aku sudah merasa sangat sedih, kupikir tak ada yang bisa bahagia melihat karyaku. Saat perjalanan pulang, sebuah sepeda menabrakku. Tidak sakit namun cukup mengagetkan hingga lukisanku terlepas dari tanganku.

'_Aduh maaf! Eh? apa ini gambarmu? Menarik!'_

Anak laki-laki ini memiliki aksen yang aneh, sepertinya bukan warga Jepang menurutku.

'_Hmmm ya, tapi menurutku ini tidak menarik, ini buruk."_

'_Wah kau mau melukis bersamaku? Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau mau.'_

'_Kau yakin? Aku tidak bisa melukis.' _

'_Lukisanmu sangat bagus. Tidak mungkin aku mengajak seseorang melukis bersamaku jika lukisannya buruk.'_

'_...hmmmm oke.'_

'_Nice! Kutunggu kau disini besok jam 13:00 ya!'_

'_Baiklah.'_

Esok harinya di tempat yang dijanjikan dan di waktu yang sudah ditentukan, aku kembali ke jalan itu. Namun saat jarum jam menunjukan pukul 15:00 dia tak kunjung datang. Semakin sore aku menunggu, semakin tak terlihat pemilik mata hijau itu. Saat itu, yang kupikirkan hanyalah aku masih punya harapan. Walau hanya sedikit tapi cukup bagiku, karena aku hanya ingin melukis lagi..

Namun hingga matahari tenggelam, dia tetap tidak muncul. Kupikir mungkin hari ini dia tidak bisa datang, lalu aku pulang dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa. Tapi aku berniat untuk menunggunya lagi besok.

Esok harinya masih di tempat dan jam yang sama aku menunggu anak laki-laki itu. Dengan sabar aku menunggu kedatangannya. Tapi hingga langit mulai gelap dia tetap tidak muncul. Semenjak itu aku tak pernah menunjukan lukisanku lagi pada siapa pun, dan berhenti melukis.

.

"Harada-san, kau melamun ya?" tanya seseorang mengagetkanku.

"Hah? Tidak, saya mendengarkan Waka-sensei..." ujarku bingung karena kedatangan sensei yang tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu coba ulangi apa yang saya katakan, deoxyribonucleotide," kata sensei berambut kehijauan itu sambil tersenyum padaku.

"...emmm..?" jawabku kebingungan karena baru mendengar kalimat itu.

"Booo~ kali ini saya yang menang," katanya sambil mengerutkan kening dengan tatapan mata yang tak bisa kumengerti artinya.

'_Saya yang menang? Apa karena aku tidak bisa menjawab?'_

Sesampainya di rumah, aku memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Onoda saat istirahat tadi. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ketukan di jendelaku.

"Haloo Oneechan," sapanya padaku. Anak ini bernama Otonari Yuu, dia sudah menjadi tetangga sebelahku sejak dulu.

"Eh Yuu, hai."

"Oneechan, kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya?"

"Hmmm ya, aku bingung ingin masuk klub apa," ujarku sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Masuk klub Seni saja, Oneechan kan pintar melukis," jawabnya polos. Jawabannya sama seperti Onoda, SENI!

"Oke, ada saran lain?" tanyaku datar pada Yuu.

"Hmmm kau buruk di semua jenis olahraga, Dewan Siswa tampaknya terlalu berat untukmu, kau tidak bisa bermain musik jadi tidak mungkin di Brass Band, kurasa Oneechan juga tidak bisa menjahit." jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah Oneechan, jangan diingat terus apa yang terjadi dulu. toh semua orang yang pernah melihat lukisan di kamarmu setuju bahwa kau baik dibidang ini," tambahnya, membuatku semakin bingung.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Memikirkan perkataan bocah SD ini, sampai akhirnya aku pun sadar. "Kau sepertinya paham sekali dengan ketidak becusanku pada hal lain," ujarku datar. "Tapi kau ada benarnya juga Yuu, aku memang cuma baik di bidang ini."

'_Ya, aku mungkin harus melupakan kejadian itu.'_

Saat istirahat kuputuskan untuk datang ke ruang klub Seni, di koridor banyak siswa yang memadati ruangan Dewan Siswa. _'wah klub ini sangat populer nampaknya.' _Ruang klub Seni berada di lantai atas, 1 lantai di atas kelasku. Saat menaiki tangga kutemukan sebuah kartu milik seorang siswa.

"Christopher Weatherfield...1-D...?"

'_kelasnya lumayan jauh dari sini, akan kukembalikan nanti setelah dari ruang Seni.'_

Sesampainya di ruang Seni, hanya segelintir anak yang mendaftar. Tidak terlalu sedikit tapi juga tidak terlalu banyak. Ruangan ini dipenuhi banyak lukisan karya Da Vinci yang tertata rapi di dinding, juga beberapa lukisan karya seniman dunia seperti Van Gogh, Picasso dan Renoir. Lukisan itu merupakan lukisan karya anggota klub Seni yang dibuat mirip seperti aslinya. Ada juga beberapa patung tersusun memanjang di samping jendela.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya seorang senpai padaku.

"Aku mau mendaftar di klub Seni." jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Oh begitu. Sebelumnya pernah melukis atau memahat?" tanya senpai itu lagi padaku.

"Melukis pernah, tapi memahat belum." ujarku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupku.

"Bisa kau sebutkan karya disini yang kau tau, apa judulnya, siapa pelukisnya dan alasanmu kenapa menyukainya?"

'_Aduh aku tidak terlalu hafal judul lukisan lagi, bagaimana ini?'_

Kutelusuri setiap lukisan, mungkin saja aku dapat mengingat salah satu di antaranya. Dan akhirnya aku berhenti di salah satu lukisan.

"Café Terrace at Night, Vincent Van Gogh. Dulu saat aku kecil lukisan ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku. Kupikir saat melihatnya mengingatkanku pada kartun Hey Arnold. Warna-warna yang hangat dan kedalaman perspektif adalah daya tariknya."

"_Very good_, kau mengerti lukisan ini. Hanya sedikit orang yang menyukai karya ini di klub Seni. Kebanyakan dari mereka menyukai karya Da Vinci. Tepatnya hanya kau dan.."

Tiba-tiba seorang siswa berlari terburu-buru memasuki ruang seni, dan berlari menghampiri senpai yang dari tadi berbicara denganku.

"Senpai, apa kau lihat kartu pelajarku? Sepertinya terjatuh saat aku keluar dari ruangan ini," tanya siswa berambut panjang itu.

"Aku tidak melihatnya di sekitar sini dari tadi. Mungkin jatuh di koridor, Chris. Coba cari di sekitar situ," jawab senpai itu meyakinkan.

'_Chris? Jangan-jangan kartu pelajar yang di tangga tadi.'_

"Hmmm, maksudmu kartu pelajar ini, Christopher Weatherfield?" ujarku sambil mengeluarkan kartu itu dari kantong rokku.

Saat dia berbalik melihatku, mata kami saling bertatapan sebentar. Wajahnya yang kebaratan bersinar karena terpapar sinar matahari, warna matanya yang kehijauan pun tampak terlihat transparan.

"Wah iya! Kau menemukannya! Aku memang ceroboh! Dimana kau menemukan ini?" tanyanya dengan penasaran padaku.

Aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku terdiam memandangnya. Mata itu... Aksen unik itu... Dia...

"Hey apa kau mendengarku? Terima kasih ya~" katanya lagi dengan senyuman manis merekah di bibirnya.

"...Oh...y-ya..tidak masalah.." aku bergegas lari meninggalkan ruang klub seni. Meninggalkan senpai itu, dan meninggalkan Christopher yang memandangiku heran.

Pulang sekolah, Onoda mengajakku untuk mengunjungi sebuah coffee shop. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dia ceritakan.

"Harada-san, hari ini aku bergabung di Dewan Siswa. Dan kau tahu? Rivalku Hikami Itaru juga bergabung di Dewan Siswa! Dari dulu aku tidak menyukainya!" ujar Onoda sambil memasang wajah aneh.

"Memangnya kenapa? Siapa Hikami Itaru?" tanyaku datar.

"Dia adalah peraih nilai terbaik di angkatan kita, dan satu sekolah denganku dulu. Sangat pintar, disiplin, dan tegas. Sainganku sepenuhnya!" ujarnya berapi-api.

"Hah? Apa dia menganggap hal yang sama padamu?"

"Entahlah, kurasa begitu. Kami tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara," jawabnya polos.

"Meh, persaingan orang pintar memang sulit dimengerti," ujarku sambil memutar bola mataku.

"Hmmm mungkin begitu. Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah memutuskan masuk klub mana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ya, sudah. Aku masuk klub Seni." Jawabku datar. Saat mengatakannya aku teringat kejadian tadi, bertemu orang yang kutunggu 9 tahun lalu. Yang sempat membuatku berhenti melukis. Tapi sepertinya dia lupa denganku, lupa pada apa yang dia janjikan padaku dulu.

"Harada-san, kau melamun?" tanyanya mengagetkanku.

"Eh? Haha maaf Onoda-san tiba-tiba ada yang kupikirkan," jawabku sambil garuk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"A sou, kau masuk klub Seni? Wah akhirnya kau masuk klub yang sesuai denganmu ya," ujarnya bersemangat.

"Haha iya, ngomong-ngomong kau tahu dari mana aku bisa melukis?" tanyaku penasaran. Ya, aku penasaran kenapa Onoda bisa mengetahui hal ini.

"Oh waktu itu aku bertemu seorang anak kecil, tiba-tiba dia memberitahuku tentang lukisanmu. Anak itu berambut merah marun dengan mata biru, ya kira-kira masih kelas 4 SD. Apa kau mengenalnya?" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Anak kecil? Rambut merah marun dan mata biru? Kelas 4 SD? Sepertinya aku tau itu siapa."

'_apa maksud Yuu membicarakan hal ini pada Onoda?'_

Sesampainya di rumah, aku membuka jendela dan mencoba mencari Yuu di kamarnya. Kulihat anak itu sedang membaca komik di kasurnya.

"Yuu, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Tak lama Yuu membuka jendelanya. "Ada apa Oneechan?"

"Apa kau pernah bertemu Onoda Chiyomi? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu padanya?" tanyaku pada Yuu .

Yuu sempat terdiam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya dia mulai bicara.

"Aku...hanya ingin Oneechan bisa seperti dulu lagi, senang saat melukis dan tidak pernah putus asa walau ada yang menghinamu.." jawabnya sambil menunduk. "Maka dari itu, aku mencari teman dekatmu dan memberi tahunya tentang hal ini."

'_anak ini...'_

"Terima kasih Yuu kau sudah mau peduli padaku, sebenarnya kau tak perlu melakukan ini. Tapi kau memang anak yang baik," ujarku tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu saja Oneechan hahaha," jawabnya sambil tertawa, membuat pipinya agak kemerahan.

Hari ini adalah hari pertemuan klub. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil menenteng peralatan lukisku. Saat tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku.

"Rei-chan~" panggil seseorang padaku. Dari aksen unik itu, benar! itu Chris. "Ayo kita berjalan bersama-sama ke ruang Seni."

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku, Chris-kun?"

"Hahaha kau kan bergabung di klub yang sama denganku. Tentu saja aku tahu, terlebih kau membantuku kemarin."

"Oh begitu ya," ujarku sambil berusaha tersenyum padanya. Ternyata bukan karena dia mengingat pernah bertemu denganku dulu.

Sesampainya di ruang Seni, orang-orang sudah berkumpul. Begitu pula para senpai. Mereka membawa beberapa lembar kertas dan sebuah kaleng berbentuk agak mengerucut di ujungnya.

"Hari ini saya ingin membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok, satu kelompok berisi 2 orang. Untuk melakukan riset mengenai pelukis jepang yang populer dan masing-masing harus melukiskannya kembali. Jadi satu kelompok 2 lukisan. Tugas ini dikumpulkan saat _Summer Camp_," kata seorang senpai berambut jabrik.

"Nantinya 5 lukisan terbaik akan diberikan bintang sebagai _reward_ dan dipajang di ruang Seni ini. Kaleng ini berisi nomor 1-7 dan akan dikocok secara acak, kalian yang mendapat nomor yang sama akan langsung menjadi kelompok, apa kalian mengerti?" lanjut senpai berkacamata.

"Mengerti!" ujar seluruh siswa berbarengan.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita mulai sekarang. Silahkan maju Kazuhika-chan," senpai itu memanggil tiap siswa sampai akhirnya tiba giliran Chris.

"Wah aku nomor 4! Ada yang sama denganku?" tanyanya sambil memandangi seluruh siswa. "Nampaknya belum ada ya."

"Harada-chan, sekarang giliranmu," ujar senpai tadi, sekarang adalah giliranku.

"Iya, senpai." Sesampainya di meja panitia, aku mengocok kaleng itu perlahan, tak lama selembar gulungan kertas jatuh dari kaleng itu. Kubuka kertas itu perlahan... ternyata angka 4 yang muncul!

"4, senpai." Kuserahkan gulungan kertas itu pada senpai berkacamata tadi. Aku tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan kulihat saat aku berbalik. Reaksi Chris saat tahu aku yang sekelompok dengannya.

.

.

.

-TSUZUKU-

Ne minna-san, itu dia akhir dari chapter 1. Yipiii~ setelah sekian lama menggalau antara mempublish cerita ini atau tidak, akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk maju haha

Special thanks to my cousin, **Kazuya RandomAuthor**

Dan terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca tulisan saya ini...

Silahkan tebarkan kritik dan review, disini saya hanya author amatir yang butuh banyak belajar n,n

arigatou na~


	2. Night in Fukuoka

**Disclaimer **: Game ini milik Konami, yooo~ bukan milik author

**Warning** : masih OOC, masih typo, dan masih acak-acakan

**Notes dari author** : Thank you so much to **Kazuya RandomAuthor**, **MrsGoldenweek**, **Narumi Hazuki**

**Special to Narumi Hazuki-san** : Maaf ya chap ini masih belum ada Hazuki, mungkin chap 3 aku usahain :)

Ne minna-san, happy reading \('o')/

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

'_angka 4, ini berarti aku sekelompok dengan Chris-kun'_

Saat aku membalikan tubuhku, aku menunduk dan hanya dapat melihat sepatu Chris tepat di depanku, aku takut melihat reaksinya.

"Yatta! Ternyata aku bersama Rei-chan! Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!" teriaknya penuh semangat. Membuat semua siswa melihat ke arah kami. Aku tak menyangka tanggapannya akan seperti ini. Aku hanya bengong melihat senyumnya yang terus melebar.

"Ne, mari kita diskusikan hal ini Rei-chan!" tiba-tiba dia menarikku dan membawaku menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang.

"Aduh kita mau kemana Chris-kun?" tanyaku sambil mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Dia membawaku menyusuri lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang di dinding. Saat mencapai susunan patung di antara jendela, terpajang sebuah lukisan berfigura perak. Dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini adalah salah satu karyaku, bagaimana menurutmu?" tunjuknya pada sebuah lukisan. Lukisan ini tidak asing di mataku. Malah sangat familiar. Karya Van Gogh, bisa ditebak? Café Terrace at Night? SALAH! Karya ini berjudul Starry Night. Kenapa familiar? Ada yang tahu? Ya, karena ini adalah lukisan yang dilihat Chris 9 tahun yang lalu!

Saat itu aku hanya terdiam, memandang lukisan di depanku. Bingung harus berkata apa, kulihat Chris hanya tersenyum memandangku dengan tatapan lembut seakan-akan dia mengerti kenapa aku diam. Tak lama seorang senpai datang menghampiri kami.

"Hey kalian, kenapa pergi? Kalian sudah menentukan akan memilih siapa? Jika sudah, cepat melapor agar pelukis yang kalian pilih tidak sama dengan kelompok lain," ujarnya.

"Eh? Begitu ya?" jawab Chris sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Terima kasih senpai~" lanjutnya lagi dengan aksennya yang unik itu.

Setelah senpai itu pergi, Chris berbalik memandangku. "Ne, jadi kita pilih siapa Rei-chan?" tatapannya berubah kembali seperti sedia kala, tidak seperti saat dia memandangku tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau Katsushika-sensei? Dia salah satu pelukis yang berpengaruh di jepang. Banyak karyanya yang mempengaruhi seniman-seniman dunia. Tapi karyanya hanya ada di Fukuoka setahuku."

"Katsushika Hokusai? Hmmm usul yang bagus! Kalau begitu ayo kita melapor!" ujarnya bersemangat sambil menarik tanganku. Setelah selesai melapor, kami sepakat untuk mengunjungi sebuah galeri pada hari minggu pagi. Sebuah tempat yang diyakini masih menyimpan salah satu lukisan karya Katsuhika Hokusai.

(~‾ ▽‾)~ ~(‾ ▽‾~)

Minggu pagi, aku bangun tergesa-gesa karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07:00 padahal aku sudah janji akan menemui Chris pukul 08:00! Setelah selesai mandi, aku langsung berlari menuju stasiun. Jarak menuju Fukuoka lumayan jauh dari Habataki jadi kami harus menggunakan kereta. Jam tanganku sudah menunjukan pukul 08:07 saat akhirnya aku tiba di stasiun. Aku mencoba mencari sosok yang mungkin menungguku dari tadi. Nah! Aku melihatnya di samping sebuah _vending machine_ dekat peron. Tangannya menenteng sebuah tas hitam yang agak kecil dan sebuah bungkusan.

"Chris-kun, m-maaf aku terlambat!" ujarku ngos-ngosan karena dari tadi berlari tanpa henti.

"Rei-chan, syukurlah kau sudah datang. Tenang saja, kita belum terlambat."

"Eh? Memang kita naik kereta jam berapa?"

"Jam 08:15, nah ayo kita masuk ke keretanya." Tak lama terdengar pengumuman bahwa kereta menuju Fukuoka akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Akhirnya kuikuti langkah Chris yang berjalan di depanku.

Di dalam kereta Chris memberikan bungkusan tadi kepadaku.

"Ini untukmu, aku tahu pasti kau belum makan," katanya sambil tersenyum hingga membuat matanya hampir tertutup.

Kubuka bungkusan itu dan kulihat sebuah botol air mineral dan sandwich isi daging asap dan telur! Kesukaanku. Bagaimana dia tahu? Ah yasudah tidak penting, mungkin hanya kebetulan.

"Chris-kun, terima kasih. Aku memang terburu-buru tadi dan lupa sarapan."

"Nah! Kalau begitu habiskan ya!" sekarang dia tersenyum dengan tangan menopang dagunya.

Di perjalanan tak terasa aku tertidur, sampai akhirnya Chris membangunkanku.

"Rei-chan, sudah sampai," ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus pundakku.

"Hmmm, sudah sampai ya?" mataku masih terasa berat, kuusap mataku agar pandanganku lebih jelas.

Sesampainya di Fukuoka, kami menuju galeri itu dengan berjalan kaki. Kami berjalan selama 1 jam, terasa lama sekali karena panas matahari yang menyengat. Chris juga sepertinya bingung mencari lokasinya, sampai akhirnya aku mulai lelah dan berjalan dengan pikiran kosong. Saat menyebrang tak kusangka akan ada sebuah sepeda yang melaju dengan cepat, aku terus berjalan sampai akhirnya...

"Awas!" CIIIEEETTT... sepeda itu sempat berhenti sebelum menabrakku. Aku yang tersadar karena suara itu tiba-tiba sudah berada dipelukan Chris yang melindungiku.

"Maaf ya pak, teman saya kurang berhati-hati saat berjalan, mungkin dia kelelahan. Maafkan kami," ujar Chris sambil membungkukan badannya, kontan aku pun ikut membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa nak, saya juga salah karena berkendara terlalu cepat."

"Terima kasih pak atas pengertiannya. Sekali lagi mohon maaf, kami permisi." Sekali lagi Chris membungkuk dan menarik tanganku menuju seberang jalan.

"Rei-chan, kau harus berhati-hati saat menyebrang. Kau ingin istirahat dulu?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju suatu restoran di tepi jalan. "Ayo kita istirahat dulu sambil makan."

"Maaf ya Chris-kun..." jawabku dengan nada menyesal.

Setelah makan dan istirahat, kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Ternyata galerinya berada dekat dengan restoran tadi. Galeri yang bernuansa etnik jepang ini terlihat terpencil dan jarang didatangi pengunjung. Banyaknya lukisan yang terpajang membuat aku dan Chris sulit mencari lukisan Katsuhika-sensei, namun akhirnya kami menemukannya. Setelah sekian lama meneliti lukisan tersebut kami memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah menjelang sore.

Ttttsssss...cetrekkk...cetrekkk... Suara itu tiba-tiba mengagetkanku, kulihat Chris sedang memegang sebuah kamera dan memotret 2 lukisan, lukisan Katsuhika-sensei yang kami teliti.

"Hey Chris-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita tidak boleh mengambil gambar seenaknya!" ujarku berbisik pada Chris sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kameranya.

"Eh? Memang iya ya? Kok aku tidak tahu?" jawabnya sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kau tidak membaca papan pengumuman di depan? Pengunjung dilarang mengambil gambar lukisan di dalam galeri! Yasudah ayo kita pergi sebelum ketahuan penjaga." Aku menarik Chris agar segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ketika kami berlari sambil berusaha memasukan kamera Chris ke dalam tasnya, tak sengaja Chris menabrak sepeda seorang pengantar susu yang sedang parkir di pinggir jalan. Gubrakkkk... susu-susu yang ada di kantong jatuh berhamburan dan PECAH.. _oh my god! _Bencana! Segera setelah itu sang pengantar susu melihat kami dengan tatapan amarah. Ya, tentu saja marah. Karena sekarang susu-susunya sudah hancur tak tersisa. Dia berjalan menghampiri kami, semakin lama semakin dekat. Firasatku mulai tidak enak, kulirik Chris sesaat dan wajahnya tidak menunjukan kekhawatiran sedikitpun!

'_astaga, Chris tenang-tenang saja lagi. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau orang itu meminta uang ganti rugi? Sedangkan aku tidak membawa uang untuk_ _membayar susu-susu itu!_'

"Hey kalian!" teriak pengantar susu itu pada kami.

"Hmmm Chris-kun...mungkin ini saatnya kita...kaburrrr!" teriakku sambil menyeret Chris. Pengantar susu itu mengejar kami dan kami terus berlari menghindarinya. Lama kami berlari sampai akhirnya di bawah jembatan, kami bersembunyi di antara tong-tong bekas, sambil berjongkok aku mengawasi sekitar.

"Sepertinya kita sudah aman Chris-kun," ujarku ngos-ngosan. "Ayo kita cepat ke stasiun." Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 17.05 sedangkan 10 menit lagi kereta terakhir menuju Habataki akan berangkat, saat aku melihat Chris ternyata pemilik mata hijau ini sedang bermain air dengan hebohnya sambil tertawa-tawa di sungai.

'_anak bodoh ini, sempat-sempatnya bermain disaat seperti ini!'_

"Christopher Weatherfield! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus bergegas mengejar kereta! Kau tidak lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa?" ujarku meledak-ledak karena melihat kelakuannya. Tapi sepertinya yang bersangkutan tidak mengrubis kata-kata atau lebih tepatnya teriakanku, dan dengan santainya meminum air sungai itu!

"Chris-kun, kau tidak boleh meminumnya! Airnya kotor!" aku menghampiri Chris dan menyeretnya keluar dari sungai. Anak ini benar-benar aneh. "Chris-kun kita harus cepat!"

"Uuh Rei-chan, kau seperti tidak pernah melihat orang senang saja," kata pemilik rambut _blonde_ bergelombang ini sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Christopher-kun, aku tidak akan melarangmu main di sungai jika waktu kita tidak terbatas dan kau tidak meminum airnya!" aku sudah pasrah menghadapi orang ini. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Aku bingung kenapa dia kadang seperti orang dewasa yang sangat melindungi kadang seperti anak kecil yang manja.

"Ne Chris-kun, ayo kita segera ke stasiun." Aku akhirnya merendahkan intonasi suaraku, karena kulihat wajah Chris sudah mulai menyedihkan.

"Un..." jawabnya sambil menunduk dan berjalan di belakangku. Benar-benar seperti bocah yang habis dimarahi.

Setibanya di stasiun, stasiun sudah mulai sepi. Tidak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda kereta akan datang. Aku curiga dan langsung menghampiri loket terdekat.

"Permisi, kapan kereta menuju Habataki akan datang?"

"Habataki? Barusan sudah berangkat, ya sekitar 5 menit yang lalu."

"Hah! Serius? Bukannya masih ada waktu 5 menit lagi?"

"Kereta terakhir berangkat pukul 17.05 Nona."

"Bukanya..." ketika aku melihat tiket itu kembali, terlihat samar-samar ada garis mebujur di samping angka yang kukira angka 1 itu. "Ya ampun jadi kami telat?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Dengan lemas aku pergi meninggalkan loket itu. Menuju Chris yang sedang menjilati es krim coklat vanilanya dan terduduk manis di kursi tunggu. Aku pasrah, benar-benar pasrah. Kereta menuju Habataki baru ada besok pagi, sedangkan hari sudah semakin gelap. Aku duduk disamping Chris yang sudah mulai mengigiti es krimnya.

"Rei-chan, kita ketinggalan kereta ya?" tanyanya dengan mata sedih.

"Hmmm...ya." kucoba untuk tidak menyalahkannya atas tindakan bodoh yang dia lakukan tadi, ya mungkin dia tidak sengaja.

"Maafkan aku Rei-chan, aku sangat menyusahkanmu ya?" ujarnya sambil menerawang ke depan. "Aku memang selalu menyusahkan." Perlahan es krimnya mulai meleleh, berjatuhan di samping kakinya.

"Tidak Chris-kun. Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau tidak sengaja dan mengenai bermain air tadi juga tidak masalah."

"Oh begitu ya," dia tersenyum sedikit. "Oh iya Rei-chan, kenapa saat pengantar susu itu menghampiri kita kau malah mengajakku kabur?" tanyanya dengan mata polos.

"Itu karena aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayarnya."

"Eh? Tapi kan aku punya, Rei-chan. Lagi pula aku yang menabrak, kenapa kau yang berpikiran untuk membayar?"

'_oh my god! Iya aku lupa!_'

"Ya ampun Chris-kun, kau benar. Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Aduh aku bodoh sekali! coba saja tadi kita tidak kabur pasti sekarang kita tidak ketinggalan kereta." Aku menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Haha ketinggalan kereta bukan hal yang terlalu buruk kok. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Rei-chan. Ne, sekarang kita kemana ya? Sepertinya di sini sudah tidak ada orang." Kembali dia menjilati es krimnya yang sudah mulai habis.

Aku memandang sekeliling dan memang benar sudah tidak ada orang di stasiun.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita menginap di hotel saja Chris-kun?"

"Tidak usah, disini saja."

"Hah?"

"Aku bercanda, ayo kita ke hotel," chris berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan stasiun.

"Ayo!" aku pun mengikutinya di belakang, sambil sedikit berlari karena mengejar langkahnya yang panjang.

"Kita tidur satu kamar ya!"

"Eh?"

"Bercanda lagi kok Rei-chan," ledeknya sambil cengar-cengir.

Akhirnya kami tiba di hotel dekat stasiun dan memesan 2 kamar yang bersebelahan. Saat di kamar, aku dan Chris berunding mengenai tugas musim panas kami. Kami putuskan untuk melukis disini karena waktu yang sudah mepet dengan _Summer Camp_. Setelah membeli peralatan lukis di toko terdekat, Chris dan aku akhirnya mulai melukis. Beberapa jam kemudian, kami sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas kami. Aku bersyukur sedang dalam mood yang bagus sehingga dapat melukis dengan baik.

Esok harinya kami pulang dan tiba di Habataki dengan kereta pertama. Sesampainya di Habataki Chris mengantarku sampai ke rumah, lalu berpamitan pulang. Dua hari kemudian _Summer Camp_ Seni dilaksanakan, klub Seni mengadakannya di sebuah resort pribadi milik penanggung jawab klub di pinggir kota Habataki.

"Nah akhirnya hari yang dinantikan sudah tiba. Waktunya mempresentasikan tugas kalian!" ujar salah satu senpai yang berkacamata, wajahnya tampak sangat berseri-seri. "Mari kita mulai dari urutan pertama, silahkan Yamada-kun dan Kazuhika-chan." Setelah urutan ke 1,2,3 selesai, tiba saatnya giiranku dan Chris.

"Silahkan Weatherfield-kun dan Harada-chan." Senpai tadi mempersilahkan kami untuk maju.

Chris mulai memajang lukisan yang dia buat, lukisan yang dia buat selama 3 jam di sebuah hotel kecil di Fukuoka. Sebuah karya yang menurutku sama indahnya dengan yang asli namun memiliki letak keindahan yang berbeda.

"**Kanagawa-oki nami-ura**, Katsushika Hokusai. Merupakan karya Hokusai-sensei yang paling terkenal. Lukisan ini merupakan seri pertama dari 36 pemandangan gunung Fuji. Christopher Weatherfield yang melukisnya," jelasku. Setelah itu Chris memajang sebuah lukisan lagi.

"**Koshu inume-toge**, Katsushika Hokusai. Adalah seri kesembilan dari 36 pemandangan gunung fuji. Harada Rei yang melukisnya," jelas Chris ke semua anggota klub Seni.

Setelah selesai menjelaskan, aku dan Chris kembali duduk sambil mendengar presentasi kelompok lain. Selama _Summer Camp_ aku dan Chris mendapat bagian untuk memasak pada hari ke 5 dan untungnya tidak ada masalah berarti, ya mungkin kain lap yang terbakar bukanlah kendala besar saat kami memasak bersama. Dan pada hari terakhir saat pengumuman 5 lukisan terbaik_, guess what?_ Kami mendapat bintang kedua! Yokatta na~

(~‾ ▽‾)~ ~(‾ ▽‾~)

Senin pagi, saatnya kembali beraktivitas. Setelah selesai sarapan aku pergi ke sekolahku tercinta, Hanegasaki High. Semua nampak normal, pagi itu cuaca cerah dengan awan berwarna kebiruan yang memperindah tampilan langit, juga ramainya siswa-siswi yang berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Dan tentu saja pertemuan singkatku dengan Chris di gerbang sekolah. Pelajaran pertama adalah kimia. Ya, lagi-lagi pelajaran wali kelasku yang luar biasa tampan Wakaouji-sensei, namun kali ini beliau membawa sebuah pengumuman. Setelah hampir jam pelajaran selesai, Waka-sensei akhirnya memberitahu kami.

"Anak-anak, minggu depan sekolah kita akan mengadakan Festival Olahraga. Kelas kita setidaknya harus mengikut sertakan 7 cabang olahraga. Nah siapa yang berminat untuk ikut?"

Suasana sunyi senyap, tak ada yang berbicara apalagi mengacungkan tangan. Keadaan kelas ini membuat sensei yang selalu mengenakan jaket lab ini kembali angkat bicara.

"Jadi kalian tidak ada yang mau mengajukan diri ya? Haha kalau begitu kalian siap-siap saya tunjuk ya," wajah Waka-sensei mulai berubah, berubah menjadi lebih tengil dari pada sebelumnya.

"Oke, Saeki-san, Shiba-san, Kounoshin-san, Onoda-san, Morita-san, Toudou-san-"

"Sensei, tolong jangan libatkan aku dalam Festival Olahraga," celetuk seorang siswi berambut cream. Dialah Toudou Tatsuko. Gadis tinggi ini adalah ketua pemandu sorak di sekolahku. Sifatnya sangat dingin dan tegas.

"Oh tapi kau harus berpartisipasi Toudou-san, keputusan saya mutlak. Nah yang terakhir Harada-san."

"Hah? Saya sensei? Ano sensei...tapi saya...," ujarku tergagap, kekagetanku membuat aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar.

"Boo~ kau dengar tadi? Keputusan saya tidak bisa diganggu gugat." Seketika bel berbunyi menandakan sudah saatnya Waka-sensei meninggalkan kelas. "Nah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Selamat pagi semuanya."

"Selamat pagi sensei," balas semua murid berbarengan.

Setelah itu sensei pergi meninggalkan kelas, siswa mulai siap-siap mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Dan aku, hanya dapat duduk lemas karena pembelaanku bahkan tidak didengar.

'_bagaimana ini aku kan tidak bisa olahraga!"_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

(~‾ ▽‾)~ TSUZUKU ~(‾ ▽‾~)

* * *

><p>Ne, inilah akhir chapter 2! *tetetonet tonet* terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. apakah makin aneh? Mengalami kemunduran pada tulisannya? Saya menerima saran dan kritik dari semuanya, onegaiiii~<p>

tentunya review dari kalian juga akan sangat berarti untuk saya n,n

sou, arigatou na~


End file.
